


в Сеуле сегодня скучают не только кошки

by bazarova



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: день “Хрен знает какой”
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	в Сеуле сегодня скучают не только кошки

Небо над Шанхаем темное и тяжелое, отливающие синевой тучи медленно ползут на Восток, цепляясь за крыши высоток. Совсем недавно проснувшийся Джексон со своего балкона провожает их взглядом и надеется, что сегодня, наконец-то, ливанет: липкая духота стоит последние дней пять и днем, и ночью. Джексон терпеть не может дождь, но какая разница, что там на улице, если всё равно нельзя выйти. Он грустно разглядывает гуляющих внизу маленьких свободных людей, вздыхает и достает телефон.

“День “Хрен знает какой” — подписывает он свой безобразный селфач на фоне разобранной постели, хмыкает и исправляет подпись. Хорошие мальчики не ругаются, даже если очень хочется. Отправить. Полоска с загрузкой ползет также лениво, как и его дни взаперти, а потом и вовсе замирает, потому что телефон вдруг требовательно жужжит в руке.

Рот сам собой расплывается в улыбке. Вы только посмотрите, кто соизволил проснуться раньше обеда. Палец скользит по экрану, приложение с видеозвонком немного зависает, мигает и великодушно дает посмотреть на чёрную ткань толстовки.

— Эй, и что это такое? — наигранно возмущается Джексон, а потом, когда изображение перестает вертеться, удивленно выговаривает по слогам, — о-бал-деть.

Джебом, где-то там посреди Сеула, щурится от яркого солнца и довольно лыбится произведенным эффектом. В их последнее утро Джексон терся шершавыми щеками о его голые коленки, а сонный Джебом раздраженно убирал с лица длинные пряди волос, мешающие целоваться, и молчаливо злился: и на непослушные волосы, и на слишком быстро наступивший рассвет, и на Джексона, снова улетающего почти на всё лето. Таким он ему и запомнился: растрепанным, жадным и уже заранее соскучившимся.

— Я буду звать тебя Би-бой Кинг, — хихикает Джексон и уходит с шумного балкона в комнату, — выглядишь, как перед дебютом.

Джебом фыркает и привычным жестом пытается убрать волосы за ухо. Лицо у него выглядит растерянным, когда оказывается, что убирать, собственно, уже нечего, и просто неловко треплет себя по макушке, портя салонную укладку.

— Не смей, — тычет пальцем ему в камеру, затем смотрит на кого-то вне поля зрения Джексона и кивает, — погоди немного.

Залитое солнцем и всё ещё немного заспанное лицо сменяется сначала на серый асфальт, а потом и на вид светлой обивки сидений в салоне машины их менеджера. Потерявшийся во времени Джексон машинально прикидывает, куда это они сегодня могут ехать только вдвоем, но непривычно коротко постриженный Джебом, вновь появившись на экране, сам отчитывается.

— Сегодня моя очередь общаться с фанатами, в офис едем.  
— Так я у тебя первый, — лыбится Джексон и, в самый последний момент заметив, что Джебом без наушников, прикусывает язык. Обсуждение того, в чем еще он был у него первым, придется отложить на другой раз. И лучше на вечер.

— Угу, — рассеянно кивает Джебом и опять тянется к волосам, — блин, так непривычно.

Он там с чем-то возится и пыхтит недовольно, Джексону, в общем-то, всё равно, ему в радость просто на него так вот посмотреть, на знакомо хмурящего нос и брови. После его, Джексона, отъезда непонятно сколько дней назад, они даже ни разу не созванивались из-за несовпадающего теперь режима. Джебома невозможно поднять с постели раньше вечера, а Джексон дисциплинированно по ночам спит, пока есть возможность.

— Ты и пирсинг снял, Би-бой Кинг, — дразнится Джексон и слышит приглушенный смех их менеджера, — привет, Сынхун-хён! Скажи же, что наш Джебоми помолодел лет на десять?

— Достал, — бубнит Джебом, и Джексон пытается сообразить, относится ли эта реплика к исчезнувшему пирсингу, конкретно к нему с его надоевшими шуточками или, может, к наушникам, которые он с таким трудом только что выудил из недр сумки.

Джексон дожидается, пока Джебом подключит гарнитуру, и, плюхнувшись на так и не заправленную кровать, уже куда свободнее говорит:

— Теперь целоваться будет удобнее. Если честно, у меня последние полгода полон рот твоих волос. А после того раза, когда я зацепился кольцом за пирсинг, до тебя вообще страшно дотрагиваться было.

Всё еще несвободный в выражении своих мыслей Джебом молча трёт пальцем под носом и, смутившись чего-то, прячет глаза за неровной чёлкой. Джексону не очень понятно из-за мерцающего света из не до конца закрытого окна движущейся машины, но, кажется, щеки Джебома и переносица немного розовеют.

С ума сойти можно от него такого.

— Выглядишь ужасно, — припечатывает его справившийся с собой Джебом и облизывает пересохшие, наверное, губы, — в твоей берлоге что, бритвы нет?

Джексон шкрябает по заросшим щетиной щекам и не сразу отвечает, потому что мелькнувший кончик языка и оставленный им влажный след отвлекают. Это нечестно. Нечестно, что Джексон тут, в душном пасмурном Шанхае, а мягкий и теплый во всех смыслах Джебом там, в солнечном ветреном Сеуле.

— Перед кем красоваться, — уныло тянет Джексон и надувается, — меня никуда не выпускают. А ты всё равно не звонишь…

— Сколько тебе ещё осталось? — Джебом ослабляет ремень и приваливается лбом к двери. Ветер из приоткрытого окна треплет ему чёлку, а солнце тонкой яркой полосой ложится ровно на глаза, и он, знакомо сморщившись, поднимает стекло до конца.

— Не знаю, — Джексон переворачивается на живот, укладываясь подбородком на прохладную подушку, — начинаю думать, что это никогда уже не закончится. На стены скоро лезть буду.

Он решает сменить тему, пока совсем не разнылся, и дергает себя за прядь:

— Как ощущения? Не жалко?

— Голове легко, — запустив ладонь в волосы, делится Джебом, — и они такие мягкие. И не путаются. Постоянно хочется теперь их трогать.

— Мне тоже, — вздыхает Джексон, утыкаясь носом в подушку, и задушено мычит, — тоже хочется трогать. Вот же черт…

Лучше бы они так и не созванивались. Это невыносимо. Невыносимо смотреть на него и не иметь возможности зарыться пальцами в его волосы, потереться колючей щекой об изгиб шеи и, слушая бесконечные — “Щекотно” и “Колется”, целовать-целовать-целовать.

— Когда вернусь, — бубнит Джексон, подняв глаза в камеру, — то запрусь с тобой и твоими кошками на две недели карантина. И тебе некуда будет деться и придется записать со мной песню. Много песен. И все, как одна, будут с твоими стонами на фоне.

Джебом зажмуривается и, откинувшись затылком на спинку сидения, пытается, кажется, не умереть от смущения на месте. Лицо и открытая взгляду шея у него уже точно красные. Перестав сопеть и пыхтеть, он садится нормально и с почти серьезной миной заявляет:

— Не будет такого.

— Двухнедельного карантина в одной квартире?

— Песен, — Джебом всё-таки широко улыбается. Как всегда припухшие по утрам глаза превращаются в полумесяцы, — а мои кошки уже скучают.

Машина вихляет на повороте, Джебом неаккуратно бумкается виском об окно и, поддерживая намертво приклеившийся к нему имидж плохиша, непристойно ругается. Телефон его падает рядом на кресло, и картинка переворачивается под непонятным углом, заставляя Джексона крутить головой. Сквозь шуршащий динамик раздается голос менеджера, Джексону не разобрать ничего, но растирающий ладонью лоб Джебом выглядит сначала искренне удивленным, потом растерянным и раздосадованным.

Подобрав телефон, Джебом зачесывает чёлку со лба назад и, помявшись немного, едва слышно произносит:

— Мне пора. Отдыхай, ладно? И, ради всего святого, побрейся, это уже неприлично.

Он тоскливо молчит и не может никак положить трубку. Между Шанхаем и Сеулом повисает недосказанность, растянутая на восемьсот шестьдесят шесть километров. Джексон смотрит, как Джебом, выглядящий снова на свои нежные нерешительные восемнадцать, вряд ли сознательно покусывает губу и дергает себя раз за разом за мочку с одинокой сережкой.

В солнечном Сеуле сегодня скучают не только кошки.

Джексон улыбается уголками губ и, хоть его никто и не может тут услышать кроме кактуса на подоконнике, тихо выдыхает:

— Я тоже очень соскучился.

И первым сбрасывает звонок.

***

Когда связь прерывается, Джебом, прежде чем заблокировать телефон, цепляется взглядом за ярко горящие цифры даты на экране — шестнадцатое мая.

Джексон улетел десять дней назад.

Если повезет, то осталось всего каких-то семьдесят шесть рассветов и семьдесят пять закатов порознь.

Ерунда. Его кошки и не с таким справлялись.


End file.
